1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for an internal combustion engine capable of performing cylinder deactivation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines capable of performing switching of an operational state between an all-cylinder operation and a cylinder deactivation operation are known. In such internal combustion engines, various kinds of control are executed during the switching from the all-cylinder operation to the cylinder deactivation operation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-068759 (JP 2004-068759 A) discloses a technique of performing control so as to compensate for insufficient torque during the cylinder deactivation operation using a motor. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-188338 (JP 2005-188338 A) discloses a technique of controlling a continuously variable transmission during the switching to the cylinder deactivation operation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-067591 (JP 2005-067591 A) discloses a technique of setting a region where the cylinder deactivation operation is performed in consideration of a vibration level.